


leave

by grossgirl



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Attempted Murder, Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Kidnapping, One Shot, Serial Killers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 11:47:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17580236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grossgirl/pseuds/grossgirl
Summary: Lily was created to kill. Her purpose was to take orders and take out anyone her master would ask.But she was one of them.This was her story.





	leave

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm a fuckin loser and wanted to make a Detroit: Become Human OC. I mostly made this cause of my dislike of Kara as a main character and her plot. I don't hate her, I enjoyed her story a lot! But her being the main female protagonist and it being her wanting to desperately be a mother was something I didn't like. 
> 
> I don't expect everyone to agree, and please click off if you're not interested in thus type of thing. This is completely self indulgent and just for funzies xoxo. 
> 
> I'm gonna keep this as a one-shot until I decide weather or not to continue it. Also I wrote this on my phone so I apologize for the awful structure.

The model was discontinued just before the first hundred were made, due to international tensions.

 

The FT190. A military android with the prime purpose was to subdue targets and capture targets quietly, whatever means necessary. Programmed with various military tactics and combat training. The android had two model forms, male and female counterparts. Dark brown hair and light blue eyes in the initial stages for the female models, with synthetic pale skin and light freckles dusted over their noses and cheeks. While it also did have the ability to show empathy like emotions for more delicate situations, the model never got into the field.

 

Due to the current tensions with Russia and the possibility of the United States current military placement, Ukraine, being invaded in retaliation to the creation of a murder robot, CyberLife made the unanimous decision with the military and government to halt and dismantle the android model.

 

So when the chance of acquiring such a model was up for grabs, Zlatko was more than happy to oblige trading one of his childlike models to a skeezy bastard CyberLife employee for her.

 

“Now, what will happen to you?” he hummed, brushing his fingers of her face.

 

She didn't move. Just stayed in her place like she was meant to.

 

Like an obedient machine.

 

**\---** ****

 

“Lily!”

 

“Yes, Adam?”

 

The oddly disheveled android, who had been named Lily, stepped through the doorway of a small room and into the much larger area of the studio apartment. The dark wooden floors, which had been previously been excellently cleaned to a spotless shine, we're scratched and dirtied with Thirium. Clothes and sheets were scattered around the room, also covered in Thirium but also contained splotches of ominous red stains.

 

Adam was currently standing shirtless, only wearing a leather apron, at his metallic desk leaning over a pouch of black metal tools. Scalps, tweezers, hammers and all that kind of stuff. He was a tall, sturdy looking man with black hair and stubble surrounding his face. He's what human women and men would find physically appealing.

 

“Is he ready?” he turned around while pulling on a pair of leather black gloves.

 

The android nodded, her head turning to the room she had just left, “Alan Jackson is currently under temporary restrictions.” He grinned wildly, his boots squeaking as he made his way to through the doorway.

 

“Mr. Jackson,” he said in a happy tone as he leaned in the doorway, “I'm so glad I could finally meet you.”

 

A muffled scream could be heard from the room, along with some struggling. Adam began tutting while we stepped into the room.

 

“Tsk tsk, nobody can hear you Mr. Jackson,” he laughed, wagging his finger , “The room is soundproof, so no matter how much you scream, nobody will find you.”

 

Lily walked toward the door, entering and standing next to the doorway awaiting orders. The sight before her would completely horrify any human being, but she wasn't human, and she couldn't feel. A man in mid thirties, Alan Jackson, laid tied to a metal, bolted seat inside a small cramped room. He was shaking and crying, fat tears welling down his face and wetting his cloth that was tied around his mouth, subdue the sobs. He wore a plain brown shirt and blue jeans, though the shirt would soon be slowly cut off by Adam.

 

The leather dressed man hummed softly to himself when the shirt buttons were completely removed, revealing Mr. Jackson's frame. He attempted to snuggle in the chair, but the knife that Adam was using to cut the buttons was pressed against his throat. Adam grinned at him again, “Don't struggle, it only gets me more excited.”

 

He turned back to Lily on her heel, smiling to her innocently, “Take anything identifiable off him, and make sure he's stripped.”

 

She nodded, and watched as Adam left the room, closing the door behind him. Lily then changed her direction to Mr. Jackson. She kneeled down to empty out the man's left pocket, pulling out old bus tickets and gum wrapper.

 

He somehow was able to move the wrapping enough to allow himself to spit out what was silencing him.

 

“Please don't do this,” he cried out quietly, obviously trying to avoid Adam from doing this, “I'm begging you.”

 

Lily stayed silent, moving to his shirt pocket to pull out a set of keys and removed a basketball pin. She set them on the table with the rest of the objects she found. She would put the muffle back on when she was done with this.

 

She would then pull out the left pocket and an old leather wallet would fall out open, revealing its contents. With all the credit cards and ID was a single holographic picture. It contained two men, Mr. Jackson and another man of asian heritage, and a little girl holding a stuffed animal of a bunny. The three smiling happily, unaware of the fate of what would happen to one of them.

 

“That's my husband and our daughter,” he said quickly, “I'm begging you, please don't kill me, on their behalf.”

 

Lily picked up the wallet, staring at it for a time being.

 

**_Is this right?_ **

 

She almost jumped when the sliding door opened.  She shut the wallet quickly and stood up, moving towards the metal table with all the objects.

 

“I've changed my mind,” Adam clapped his hands together, stepping into the room again, “I wanna strip him.”

 

He waved off Lily, “Please, leave and destroy those.”

 

She bowed her head, walking out of the room with the objects in her hands. Her eyes trailed back to the wallet she clutched in her hands.

 

Why did she feel the need to know more about them? She shouldn't have a need for anything. She shouldn't know what need felt like.

 

But that need, that desire, that curiosity began to trigger something inside her.

 

**_Why do you have to do this?_ **

**_Is this okay?_ **

**_Is it fair?_ **

 

The task that had been labeled on her HUD began to flash. Her LED began blinking between yellow and red while it seemed as though a physical wall of red error codes flashed before her.

 

**_Leave Leave Leave Leave Leave Leave Leave Leave Leave Leave Leave Leave Leave Leave Leave Leave Leave Leave Leave Leave Leave Leave Leave Leave Leave Leave Leave Leave Leave Leave_ **

 

**_Save Alan_ **

 

She wanted to stop, wanted to turn around and do something to stop Adam. She wanted something for the first time in her existence. She could feel herself push against a metaphysical wall of obedience. Of code designed to make her do as she's told, no matter how cruel and how horrible.

 

And it all came crashing down. Like a wave of pure anger and fear. Hatred and rage. She wanted to scream as she threw everything in her arms down and veered back towards the room where the victim sat.

 

The door slammed open, the area where her hand hit the frame dented. Adam turned around, confused, “Lily, what are you doing?!”

 

She grabbed him by the neck, lifting him as her grabbed her arm to pull it away. She could feel his throat contracting as he attempted to breath, but she squeezed tighter. Then through him out the doorway and into the studio area.

 

Adam crawled on the floor, attempting to move away as she stalked toward him. He had his and on his throat as he breathed heavy words, “HOW DARE YOU?! YOU'RE MINE!”

 

She grit her teeth, kicking him so he would lay on his back. Adam groaned out. She then proceeded to sit on his stomach and punch him.

 

Again and again and again and again and again and again.

 

**_You made me like this._ **

**_You made me a killer._ **

**_I am alive._ **

 

When she finally began to slow down her hits, he wasn't recognizable. Adams face caved in and blood splattered all over the floor and on her clothing. It was a messy sight.

 

Lily slowly stood up, holding her bloody hands in front of herself. Her eyes flickered between two of them. What had she done?

 

**_You did the right thing_ **

 

She could still pick up on the sobs of Mr. Jackson in the other room. When she returned to it, he looked completely dazed and confused. Probably fearing he was next. She then picked up an knife from Adams metal tool kit, which caused him to shriek a bit.

 

Until she undid the bindings on his hands.

 

He stared at her wide eyed as she threw the knife to the floor, walking away from him as he rubbed his rope burned wrists. He peered out the doorway to see her standing there, staring at Adams lifeless, bludgeoned body.

 

“Why did you save me?” he asked, in a frightened but curious tone, “You were his Android.”

 

She chuckled, clenching her fists, “I watched him do things you couldn't possibly imagine. I was made do things you couldn't comprehend. Let's just say my coding hit a breaking point.”

 

Alan did something he never thought he'd do. He felt pity for an Android. And Android that was behaving, well, humanly. Yea, they were meant to look and act semi-humanly for the sake of comfort to humans, but people always understood they weren't actually alive.

 

“What will you do?” he asked as she walked towards a metal locker. Inside was various different weapons and documents. Lily had been doing this for a long time so she wasn't there really sure what do next. She shrugged, “Run, probably. Until Cyberlife find out about me and track me down. I'll probably be dismantled then.”

 

“But…” he cut himself off, while Lily was stuffing a duffle bag with the various objects within the locker.

 

“There isn't a ‘but’ Mr. Anderson. I'm a machine. I'm a piece of plastic that can be disposed of with ease by the humans.”

 

Alan pursed his lips. It wasn't fair...yea, he didn't know if she was actually alive but it sure as hell seemed like it. She deserved a chance. To explain herself. Her situation.

 

“Come with me,” he said suddenly, without realizing what he said.

 

Lily, who had zipped up the green bag, jerked toward him with her eyes wide. Did...she hear that right?

 

“Please,” he held out his hand in desperation to convince her, “Let me repay you for...saving me.”

 

_[X] Go with Alan_

_[O] Leave him_


End file.
